


Will You Marry Me?

by feathersandriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: But everything makes sense later, Ed hates the rain, Eventually he'll be happy again, M/M, Oswald is a concerned boyfriend, Panic Attacks, Proposal speech made me cry, So he's angry, Then he's just sad, Things didn't work out for Ed, Who's clueless as to why Ed is acting this way, and I'm the one who wrote it, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/pseuds/feathersandriddles
Summary: Edward's original proposal plan turned out to be a flop. He's not too happy about it and Oswald is confused as to why Edward isn't being himself. Things become clear when Oswald finds a black box in Edward's suit jacket.





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @adorablerobin on twitter. Happy birthday, Hannia! This is my gift to you. I hope you love it.

The sound of thunder clapped against the night as the sky was filled with bright light and rain pouring down heavily. Edward mentally noted that it was the fifth time thunder sounded since he and Oswald left the restaurant. Counting the very thing that ruined his plans for the night.

The car pulled up in front of the Van Dahl mansion and Edward stepped out first to open the door for Oswald. Despite being angry, he didn't forget to be a gentleman. Oswald gave him a smile of appreciation as he took Edward's helping hand and got out of the car. He opened his umbrella to cover himself from the rain and offered shelter to Edward as well.

Edward wrapped his arm Oswald's waist to get as close as possible to him so they can both be safe from the rain as they walked towards the front door. Oswald fumbled through his pockets to find the key once they climbed up the stairs and another clap of thunder sounded.

Edward's hand tighten on Oswald's hip as he clenched his jaw at the sound. Oswald looked up at him with a confused expression. Edward, noticing his grip had subconsciously tighten, dropped his arm completely from Oswald's waist and muttered a apology as he grabbed the umbrella from Oswald so he can have two hands looking for the key.

Oswald reached inside his breast pocket on his suit jacket and finally felt the key he spent a while two minutes looking for. Thinking Edward's grip was because he was taking too long to find the key, Oswald quickly opened the door and waddled in.

Edward closed the umbrella before entering and put it in the stand that was near the door. His clothes were soaked from the distance from his side of the car door to Oswald's before going under the umbrella. This thunderstorm was really a pain in the ass in many ways.

Edward joined Oswald in the living room where Oswald had turned on the fireplace and was waiting for him.

"Ed, you're soaked!"

"I am."

"You should change out of those clothes before you catch a cold."

"I'll be fine, Oswald."

Edward said as he took off his glasses to clean them from the raindrops that hit it with the handkerchief that was in his pocket.

He heard Oswald slowly exhale before speaking his next sentence.

  
"Ed...are you alright?"

Edward swallowed as he focused at the task in hand.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you were awfully quiet on the whole trip home from dinner. Did something happen?"

Edward finished cleaning his glasses and put them back on and looked at Oswald.

"No, nothing happened." He said.

Oswald knows his boyfriend of more than two years very well and he knows when he's lying.

"Then what was up with the silent treatment?" He challenged.

"It wasn't a silent treatment....I just had nothing to say." Edward responded.

Oswald raised an eyebrow.

"The great Edward Nygma with nothing to say? Come on, Ed. You really expect me to believe that?"

Edward turned away, sighing.

Oswald walked behind Edward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything right? Just like how I can tell you anything."

Edward stayed facing away from him.

"It's nothing, Oswald. I promise."

At that, another clap of thunder sounded and the mansion was lit up with bright light.

Edward tensed and crumbled the handkerchief that was still in his hand.

Oswald noticed and removed his hand.

"If it was something I did, please tell me. I would like to kn-"

Edward turned around and yelled, "It's nothing, Oswald! Just drop it!"

Oswald stood there, visibly shocked at the outburst.

Edward cursed at himself when he realized what he just did. Now Oswald knew there was something definitely wrong with that outburst. His grip on the handkerchief relaxed and threw it at the nearest counter as he slowly approached Oswald who took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry, Oswald. I-I didn't mean to lose my temper at you."

"Ed..."

Edward stopped in front of Oswald and looked into his eyes. They were showing off hurt, confusion and concern. He sighed.

"It's nothing you did. I'm being honest with that, trust me. I...I don't want to talk about it just yet."

Oswald opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Edward kissing his lips. It lasted a few seconds before Edward pulled away and rested his forehead against his.

"I promise when I'm ready I'll come to you. Just give me a little time."

Oswald nodded.

Edward gave him a small smile.

"I'm going to go change. I'm starting to get cold and just like you I don't want to catch a cold."

"Okay," Oswald said. "At least let me take your jacket before you go upstairs so I can hang it to dry."

Edward moved back to take off his soaked jacket and handed it to Oswald.

"I'll be right back. I'll make us some hot chocolate once I'm done." He proceeded to go up the stairs and up to their room as Oswald went over to the coat rack to place Edward's jacket on.

Once Edward was inside their room, he closed the door and slid down now sitting against it. He put his head in between his knees and screamed in frustration. He really hated himself right now. He shouldn't have yelled at Oswald like that. He was only concern about him and why wouldn't he be? Edward didn't bother starting a conversation after leaving the restaurant because he was angry. Not at anyone but at nature. If Oswald was paying a little more close attention, he would noticed his mood began to drop the moment he saw it was raining outside.

Tonight was the night Edward was going to propose to Oswald Cobblepot. He had planned this day for months. He had found the perfect ring just the other week and started arraigning the way he wanted to propose.

After dinner, he wanted to take Oswald to Gotham Park where fireworks would have displayed in the sky and spell out, "Will You Marry Me?" It was cliche but it was something Edward always wanted to do since he was a kid with his future lover. He saw it on television once in a movie that was randomly playing. It was beautiful and he wanted to do the same thing that fictional man did.

Edward knew Bridgit had a friend, that goes by the name Garfield Lynns, who was an expert in pyrotechnics and explosives and he asked her to ask him if he can help him out. At first, she was hesitant considering they weren't exactly friends. He knew she only tolerated him for Oswald. But once Edward told Bridgit what exactly was his plan, she was thrilled and immediately went to contact her friend. Garfield informed Edward that this was going to be a big job and Edward found himself giving him all the money he had in his wallet the day he went to meet him to discuss details.

News about his plan spread fast. He was greeted by a big hug from Ivy one morning where she told him how excited she was for the both of them. Edward had to remind her not to talk about it as much or else Oswald would find out. She agreed on one condition: she would help Edward find the ring if he hadn't already.

That's how he found himself with Ivy next to him in the jewelry store, looking for the perfect ring. They told Oswald they were going out for a late food craving run. They promised they would bring him back something as Oswald got ready to interrogating one of his men that betrayed him with Zsasz.

Edward had done research beforehand and already had three rings to choose from in the store they were in. All of them were beautiful. As Edward was trying to decide on what ring to get, Ivy stumbled upon a ring that had something from the three rings Edward chose in one.

Edward looked it over and she was right. There was a pear diamond in the center and two violac topaz on either side in 14K white gold. The dealer told him he could carve, "worthless to one" on one side of the band and "priceless to two" on the other side just like he wanted.

"Aren't you glad you brought me along?" Ivy had said.

Edward kissed her head in gratitude and purchased the ring. He gave the ring size, that he got when Oswald was sleeping, and was told his ring will be ready in a couple of days. Just as they were leaving the store, Bridgit called and told him that she was with Garfield in an abandoned part of Gotham to test out the fireworks so no one would see or hear them.

Edward drove him and Ivy to the location where they saw the words bright the sky. Garfield told Edward he'll get a bunch of them ready again faster now that he knows it works for the big day. Edward said his thanks and Bridgit and Ivy were hugging each other in tears thinking about the actual proposal and how their, "Penguin is going to get married!" and Edward couldn't help but grin at the thought of it.

But the proposal never happened because of the fucking rain. The thunderstorm that was still going on ruined everything. He picked up his head and purposely let it bang against the door as he heavily sighed.

He wanted this night to go perfect. Instead, he got a cancelled proposal, Oswald worried about him and yelling at him because of something he can't control.

The sound of thunder was heard again and Edward bitterly laughed. He's gonna have to explain to Oswald in his proposal speech the reason why he was acting the way he was tonight since he can't tell him the real reason beforehand. Already something in his original plan has to be altered and it made him feel anxious.

Edward looked at the clock and saw fifteen minutes had already passed. He was surprised Oswald didn't come looking for him. He assumed he was giving him the time and space he needed.

Not wanting to worry Oswald more than he already had, Edward got up and went to change out of his wet clothes into a white shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. After the hot chocolate, Edward was gonna retire for the night. He wanted this disappointing night to end.

Edward heard his phone chime from where he placed it when he took it out of pocket and saw it was a message from Ivy.

"Yikes at all this rain tonight. I'm sorry."

Edward replied, "There's always next time" before locking his phone and putting it back on the counter. He headed out to face Oswald.

As he descended down the stairs, Edward called out that he was ready to make the hot chocolate. He got no response. Curious, he went to the place he saw Oswald in and that was the living room.

Edward found Oswald sitting on the couch in front of the fire place with something in his hand.

"Oswald?"

Oswald looked up at him with puffy red eyes.

"Oswald, what's wrong?" Edward said suddenly concerned as he approached him. He hoped Oswald wasn't upset about his outburst. He wouldn't forgive himself if it was.

As Edward got closer, he could now fully see what Oswald was holding in his hand. He froze.

A black box.

"It-it fell out of your suit pocket when I was putting it up to dry on the coat rack. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened it. I-I shouldn't have but I did."

Edward felt like he couldn't breathe. Oswald found the ring. He knows what he had been planning to do. Everything was falling apart.

Oswald saw Edward's breaths were coming in short and he quickly got up to Edward's aid.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You can get through this. Can you hear me?" Oswald said as he slowly and gently dragged Edward to the couch to sit.

Once Edward was seated, he weakly nodded.

Oswald crouched in front of him despite his bad leg protesting.

"Good, you're doing great!" He took Edward's hands in his. "Listen to me. Breathe on my count, okay? In and out. In and out."

Edward obeyed.

"That's good. That's really good, Ed. Listen to my count, okay? Breathe in for two and out for two. One...two. One...two."

Oswald inhaled and exhaled, hoping Edward could match with his breathing. He was.

After a few minutes of breathing in and out, Edward finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry," he said for the third time that night.

"Don't apologize." Oswald said. "You don't have to apologize for that."

"Your leg..." Edward began.

"It's fine," Oswald said as he got up to sit next to Edward.

A moment silence passed before Oswald spoke again, "I ruined the surprise, huh?" Immediately regretting when he realized Edward might not get that he was joking.

To his surprise, Edward chuckled but was staring down at his feet with his hands folded on his lap.

"You did."

Oswald relaxed a bit and looked down at the black box he was still holding.

"If I could somehow make myself forget what I saw, I would. I'm sorry I ruined this for you."

Edward looked at him and reached for Oswald's face with his hand to turn it towards his direction again.

"You didn't ruin anything. I should have been more careful with the ring. But tonight I was so angry and completely forgot where I was keeping it."

"Why were you angry tonight?"

Edward dropped his hand and took a deep breath.

"I was going to propose to you tonight."

Oswald stared at him, in shock.

"Y-you were?"

Edward nodded.

"What happened?"

At the question, Edward found his eyes finally welling up from everything that went wrong tonight and found himself telling Oswald everything.

"I had this whole show planned for you after dinner. A firework show to be exact. I was going to take you to Gotham Park where you would have seen fireworks lighting up the sky and in the end of it, the last fireworks would had the infamous question appear. You would have turned to me and saw me one knew. But none of that could have happened tonight because of the damn rain."

Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He hated this so much.

Oswald cupped Edward's face in his hands and wiped the tears that were falling with his finger.

"Oh, Ed..."

"I wanted it to be perfect. It's been something I wanted to do for you for such a long time. To show how much I love you and make you happy and now it's ruined."

"Ed, I want you to know that I don't need anything spectacular to know that you love me. I only need and want YOU. I love you and I know you love me with all your heart just as I do. Having you by my side is all I could have ever dreamed and wanted. You're perfect to me, Ed. Always has been."

Oswald closed the distance with a kiss, to show Edward how much he meant those words.

Edward responded back immediately as he placed his hands on his waist, and they stayed like that for minutes.

They broke apart when they needed air and Edward was smiling at Oswald with the softest smile.

"I love you, Oswald."

"And I love you, my love."

Edward looked at black box that was placed on the table and then looked back at Oswald as he stood up.

"Ed?" Oswald asked as Edward indicated to stand with him.

Edward picked up the box from the table and stared into Oswald's eyes as he went down on one knee.

Oswald let out a gasp and tears were already forming in his eyes.

"I wasn't expecting to do it like this," Edward began. "Especially in pajamas," he laughed and Oswald laughed along with him.

"But as you said, perfect is just being with each other and I have you with me right now and that's perfect enough."

Edward swallows before continuing.

"Oswald, I spent a long time denying my love for you. We went through so much things and most of them involved hurting each other. After everything that has happened, you told me you still loved me." Now Edward's eyes were betraying him. "I never knew someone could love another so much that they could forgive them for all their wrongs. Whenever I self destruct, that's it. The person would either hate me, leave me or both but not you. You stayed and loved me despite my flaws. I never had that before. I never thought I was going to have that. You showed me what real love is. You always tell me that I am your true love and I believe now that you're my true love too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and loving you to make up for the lost time we had because of my stupidity. You mean everything to me, Oswald. I never want to let you go again."

Edward opened the box revealing the ring that Oswald saw earlier.

Oswald thought it looked more beautiful when it was being presented to him by the love of his life.

"What fastens two people yet touches only one?" Edward asked.

"A wedding ring." Oswald said, full on crying after that speech.

"Will you marry me, Oswald?"

Oswald threw himself on top of Edward before managing to squeak out a "yes" as he hugged him tight.

Edward hugged back just as tight and happily cried with his now fiancée in his arms.

Oswald pulled back to give Edward kisses all over his face as Edward laughed. His laughed was cut off when Oswald finally kissed his lips.

Edward pulled away to place the ring on Oswald's finger. It sparkled beautifully and Oswald stop thinking that he was the luckiest man alive.

"I'm the lucky one," Edward said when Oswald voiced his thought. "Thank you for making me the happiest tonight."

Oswald stole another kiss.

"It is I that should be thanking you."

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, kissing and being the happiest they have ever been. In a few months there will be married and nothing in the world can top that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the rest of you enjoyed my take on a proposal fic! I wrote this one quick but I hope none of you couldn't tell.


End file.
